warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Brother Protius
Being helpful Of course you can! Just read the rules and How to make a fanon Space Marine Chapter. Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 15:27, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Of course. You are allowed to make any article you like. We simply ask that you try not to contradict canon with your article. If you haven't had a chance, then please take a look at the rules. Also you may find this helpful while writing your Chapter. If you are looking for input, or need any help then don't be afraid to ask. I am your master! At your service. 16:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC)j Sure. If the campaign was big enough then multiple Chapters would likely take part. I am your master! At your service. 13:18, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hate to tell you BP, but the Flaming Falcons are NCF as they are now. Space Marine Chapters are very insular and clanish. They would not give their Battle-Brothers away to another Chapter. Furthermore Chapters are supposed to hover around the number 1000 as far as marines. Too big and the Inquisition purges them. Right now the Flaming Falcons are the equivalent of 19 Chapters. I am your master! At your service. 14:42, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but i would like to point out that it isn't their decision. Chapters do not make other Chapters. The Adeptus Mechanicus does, and they only do so when the High Lords of Terra order a new Founding. I am your master! At your service. 15:40, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi there BP. I just wanted to point out that there is no way the Screaming Eagles could have been created by the Ultramarines. Space Marine Chapters cannot found new Chapters. That is entirely in the hands of the High Lords fo Terra, and the Adeptus mechanicus. Secondly they would not have had any personal contact with Guilliman. The site has a rule against making 1st ior 2nd Founding Chapters, and no Chapter after those foundings would have had any contact with their Primarch. I am your master! At your service. 17:53, July 9, 2012 (UTC) First thing is first. Make sure your Chapter is third founding or later. Then you have to remove the parts about Guilliman. he was fatally wounded shortly after the Horus Heresy, and has been preserved in a stasis field since. Thus no Chapter after the first or seconf Foundings would have directly interacted with him. Also remove the part about them being created by the Ultramarines. You'll also have to come up with another reason for the Inquisition to come after them. 16:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC)I am your master! At your service. Gurdsmen regiments Yes. In fact they routinely do. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 15:06, July 14, 2012 (UTC) What sort of help do you need? Jochannon (talk) 14:39, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Traitor Guard Regiment I made a how-to: How to make a fanon Traitor Guard Regiment Jochannon (talk) 15:38, July 18, 2012 (UTC) What do you think the Black Crusades are? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 15:22, July 21, 2012 (UTC) No clue. Ask Necrus or SniperGhost. Also did you follow protocol when making your AT? If you haven't it is likely to be deleted. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 13:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC) The section of the code that goes: border: 3px solid #B8860B; padding: .5em 1em; border-radius: 7px"| I place it after style=Background. Hopefully you understand. --NecrusIV-([[User_Talk:NecrusIV|''Talk]]) 21:47, July 22, 2012 (UTC) HTML code is anything but user friendly. If you'd like I could easily do it for you. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 08:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Which AT? and what color, and would you like rounded edges? --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 08:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello Brother Protious. I have come to inform you that I have deleted your AT. You did not go through the proper protocols to create it, and thus it is in violation of site rules. To see the proper way to do it please see Policy: Alternate Timelines. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 19:34, July 23, 2012 (UTC) You really should have put a summary in the AT forum, but anyway what is this empire like? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:13, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Your AT Idea It takes a lot of skill, there's no simple tool that just lets you do it. With custom space marines i just add a new layer and draw over the new part I want to add with lines, and coloring it in with the brush tool. The best thing to do is to look up photoshop tutorials, because it's not an easy program to use straight off. And please remember to sign your name with ~~~~ when you're done editing talk pages, otherwise a lot of people won't know it's you. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 23:44, August 10, 2012 (UTC)